When the Memories are Gone
by Kyroshiro
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke's battle at the VoTE caused the interest in a certain God Pokemon. Now with the task of saving the PMD world, Naruto, with his teammate Alice the Ralts, must discover hidden secrets as they battle against the enemy who plans to control the world of Pokemon. "I will never give up, believe it!" Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Pokemon.
1. New World, New Purpose

Hey you guys. It's me, Kyroshiro, here with the first chapter of When the Memories are Gone. I know I said I would upload Tuesday, but Meh. I've been listening to the music in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, and I can say that they are mostly sad songs. I already know about the songs since I've played Red Rescue Team as well as Explorers of Time and Darkness. My favorites would be Grovyle's Sacrifice, Memories of You, Life goes On and In the Morning Sun. That one especially since its the saddest one I've would be Memories of You. Anyways, enjoy!

"Talk"

'Think'

(Flashback/Telepathy/P.O.V change/Place)

_ Breaks in story

Disclaimer:Me no own Naruto and Pokemon.

* * *

White. That was all the boy could see as he drifted in the white vastness of nothingness. His form was that of a grey transparent being. He was drifting... drifting... remembering... remembering...

* * *

(Flashback)

The air was thick with hatred and anger as two boys clashed with one another. Their moves being the difference between winning and death. The move stealthily across the water of the valley as they gave it their all in their moves. The two separated from another clash, showing who the two were.

On one side was a boy no older than 13, with bright sunny blond hair and cerulean blue eyes that were slowly turning red, and then purple. His orange jacket was in shreds by this point as their clash had been going on for a few hours. He was wearing a headband with the symbol of a leaf as a choker, and he had two long links of chains tied up his hands and arms. His features were more feral as he looked at his opponent, his hands in a fist on his orange pants..

On the other side was the boys opponent. Rave black hair looking like a duck's butt and red eyes that had black commas swirling around. His clothing was a navy blue shirt with what appeared to be a red and white fan on his back. The boy looked to be 13 years old and was glaring at his enemy, his hands in his khaki colored shorts as he grabbed a kunai from it.

"Sasuke," the blond muttered the boys name. "Why? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" The other boy, Sasuke, just smirked cockily at the blond.

"Why Naruto," Sasuke told the boy, Naruto, as he held out his hand. "I'm doing this for power. Orochimaru-Sama can give me the power I need to kill my brother, and then I can go about reviving my clan. You wouldn't understand, after all, you're just a clan less orphan, you dead last." Naruto growled as the boy said this, a red cloak of energy growing over him as a single energy tail formed behind him and two long rabbit like ears were formed on his head. Sasuke's smirk grew as his skin turned a grey color and two hand like wings came out of his back, while a black shuriken formed at the bridge of his nose. "Let's see whose stronger. ME OR YOU DEAD LAST! COME... NARUTO!" The two went about, clashing once more as they threw techniques after technique, weapon after weapon, fist after kick. The battle raged on for a half hour, before the two stopped and prepared for one more attack. "Let's just end it. Let's end this battle..." Sasuke and Naruto thought over all of the battles they've been in, though Sasuke also envisioned his brother. "AND ALL THE BATTLES UP TO NOW!" Sasuke preformed three handsigns and put his hand down to the ground, while Naruto held out his hand.

The two looked at each other and sent each other sad smiles. The two then jumped the waterfall of the Valley of The End roaring down behind them.

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE!"

The two got closer and closer, blue and red nearing each other, before the two attacks connected.

"RASENGAN/CHIDORI!" The two attacks clashed with one another and the two yelled as they put all of their strength into their attacks. The two didn't notice that a pair of eyes were watching them, high above them in another universe.

* * *

(Other Universe)

'It is time,' the being said as it glowed white. 'For the next human to save my world!' With that, the glow brightened so much, it blinded everything.

* * *

(Naruto Universe)

The two attacks were so powerful and equal in strength, that it covered the two shinobi in a dark black sphere, that had wisps of blue, silver, red and purple. All of a sudden, a white light glowed from the center, and started to spread outwards as the entire sphere of power was covered in the white glow. When the sphere disappeared, the only thing left was a lone figure, unconscious from exhaustion. It turned out to be Sasuke knocked out cold. Naruto was no where to be seen, and another figure found that out as they entered the valley.

(Flashback ends)

* * *

Naruto looked around. Well, he didn't look around like usually would, but rather felt around by extending his senses. He couldn't feel any life, and wondered if he had died, as well as if he had stopped Sasuke from leaving the village. He wondered how long he would have to be there, when his answer was given in the form of a transparent figure.

The figure looked horse like and had what looked like a half circle on each side of its midsection. It looked at the boy and Naruto felt as if it were smiling. The aura around the creature made him feel safe.

"Hello, Naruto," the being said, causing Naruto to 'freeze' in shock. The creature chuckled, a heart warming chuckle that made you feel as if you were a small five year old. "Yes, I know your name as well as what you are. I have say this now though. No, you are not dead, and you are in the void between worlds. I have pulled you from your world for something very important." The being let this information sink into the blond, before it continued. "Now, my name is Arceus, and I am what is called a Pokemon. In this world, Pokemon are creatures with extraordinary powers. In this world, humans capture Pokemon for companionship, for battling purposes, or to simple have a friend. What humans in this world don't know, however, is that their is another form of this Pokemon world." Arceus let that information sink. "In this world, only Pokemon live in it. There're no humans, but they are myths here." Arceus sighed as the Alpha Pokemon continued. "However, there are problems. Almost every hundred years, a new problem arises in this world. The first time, a meteor was on a crash course for this world, and would've destroyed at least half of this Pokemon world. It was with the help of a Human, who was turned into a Pokemon named Bulbasaur, and his friend, a Mudkip, that the crisis was averted. The peace afterwards lasted for only a hundred years, when another Pokemon by the name of Darkrai, tampered with a relic called Temporal Tower. Temporal Tower housed another Pokemon named Dialga, who watched over the Time Stream as well as items called Time Gears. The Time Gears helped balance the flow of time, and because Darkrai took the Time Gears, time started to freeze. Another Human, who came from the future in which time had stopped, as well as their partner, a Grovyle, traveled to the past, in hopes of stopping the Planet's paralysis. Darkrai, however, wouldn't have any of that, and attempted to stop them." Naruto was very interested in the entire story, as his attention was never waning. "Darkrai never planned on the two surviving and the Human was able to find a friend when he awoke, as Grovyle had gotten separated from him. The Human, however, was transformed into a Pokemon called Pikachu, and their partner was another one called Piplup, and the Human had lost his memories. The two were able to go on many adventures, stopping bad Pokemon, before they found Grovyle. Grovyle was seen as a villain however, and since the Human didn't remember anything, attacked Grovyle with Piplup helping him. Grovyle, however, was able to clear everything up, when the trio were taken back to the future by another evil Pokemon named Dusknoir, who was following Primal Dialga's orders. The trio managed to return to the past with the help of Celebi, a Pokemon who could travel through time. Afterwards, they managed to collect all the Time Gears, and find a way to Temporal Tower. Grovyle, however, sacrificed himself to bring Dusknoir back to the future, when said Pokemon tried to capture the trio once more. The duo that were left, Team Tempest, had gone to Temporal Tower afterwards, and defeated Primal Dialga, and then saved the planet when they put the Time Gears back into place." Naruto was in awe by the end of the story, and he was kinda giddy. After all, here he was, a Human, and from the way Arceus spoke, he was to be the next hero.

Naruto tried to speak, but found that no words would come from his mouth. Arceus knew what he wanted to say, though.

"Yes, Naruto," Arceus said as Naruto started to glow white. "You will become the next hero of the Mystery Dungeon world, the alternate Pokemon world. You will face many challenges. I have foreseen an evil that is powerful enough to try and take over the world. I know of your status as a Jinchuriki, so I shall remove that pesky beast from within you." A red sphere came out of the gray transparent figure, who turned white afterwards. Arceus then muttered some words, and the sphere disappeared, to somewhere unknown. "I must warn you though. Even though I have removed the nine-tails from your body, its power still resides within you. The Pokemon you turn into will have some alterations and I have managed to turn the maliciousness into something else. What it is, I'll leave it to you to discover." Naruto's form started to disappear, from his feet upwards. "Ah, yes. Before you go, I have to say that you will turn into the Pokemon you reflect upon most. I bid thee good luck, and I hope to see you when the evil had been vanquished." With that, Naruto knew no more.

* * *

(PMD World)

Naruto woke up to a beautiful moonlight. His bleary eyesight made it a bit hard to see, but he managed. He looked around and saw that he was at a beach. He saw some waves and that the water was very clear. He suddenly realized his throat was parched and ran to the water source. He lapped up some water, and sighed in relief as the cool water hit his throat. He closed his eyes and opened them again... only to see a strange sight. Instead of his reflection, he saw a small humanoid being. The beings lower body was black, while the head was silver at the bottom, and white on top with what looked like a silver horn on the forehead. He blinked, though he couldn't see any eyes. He waved his hand, and he saw the being wave its hand at the same time. He looked at his hand, only to see the black hand of the being. He put two and two together and finally...

"So I guess it wasn't a dream," Naruto muttered as he saw his hand moving again. He sighed, before he heard panting. He looked around, trying to pinpoint where the sound was coming from, when he saw what looked like another him running away from a purple snake and a purple gas ball. The other look-a-like had a white white body, white lower-half head and a green top-half with a red horn in the forehead. On her neck was what looked to be a black orb on one side and a white orb on the other that were connected to each other by a piece of iron. He saw the purple snake and gas ball corner the creature, before a red and green bug looking one rolled in. "I'm guessing these are the Pokemon that Arceus talked about... (sigh) Oh well." With that, he ran over to the group.

"L-L-L-LEAVE ME A-A-ALONE," the Pokemon, female by voice, screamed at the trio, who only smirked. "I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE MY MOST VALUED TREASURE!" The snake and gas ball scoffed, before attacking.

"SHADOW BALL," the gas creature said as an orb made of what looked like darkness/shadows formed in front of it.

"POISSSON FANG," the snake called out as a purple liquid oozed out of its fangs. The bug looked at the two as if they were stupid. Naruto had had enough, as he formed handsigns.

"WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH," Naruto called out the wind attack as he blew the snake and gas ball away. Naruto landed in between the trio and the look-a-like. The snake hissed (no pun intended) at the boy.

"Gah, another Raltsssssss," the snake said as he glared at Naruto. Naruto just took in the information however.

'So, that's what the lady and I are, Ralts," Naruto thought as he heard the gas ball speak.

"No matter, we'll just defeat him as well, ain't that right Ekans, Venipede," the gas ball spoke, while Naruto filed those two names in his mind. The snake, Ekans he assumed, just smirked. Naruto was kinda annoyed, especially since the snake remind him of Orochimaru, the cause of Sasuke almost leaving the village.

"Yesssss, it ssseemssss sssso Gasssstly," Ekans hissed out as he prepared for another assault. His tail glowed purple, before he slithered over to Naruto at a fast pace. "POISSSON TAIL!" Naruto formed a cross shape with his hands and shouted out.

"SHADOW CLONE," Naruto shouted as two more Naruto's appeared. The move caused the snake to freeze and the other three to gape in shock. Naruto, however, used that break of concentration and attacked. The moves seemed to be coming from his mind as he repeated them. "CONFUSION!" Ekans was covered in a purple aura, before he was flung back at Gastly. Gastly, still surprised by the clones, was taken out of the air by the snake. The three Naruto's grinned as they preformed another attack. "PSYCHIC!" Both Gastly and Ekans were covered in a purple aura, while Venipede managed to evade the attack. The duo were flung everywhere, before they were sent into several trees. Venipede glared at the duo, before his glare hardened on Naruto and the seemingly forgotten Ralts.

"We'll be back, believe it bub," Venipede said, before throwing down a smoke bomb and leaving with his two accomplices. Naruto looked around a bit, before turning to the Ralts.

"Are you okay miss," Naruto asked, as his clones dispelled themselves. The Ralts nodded furiously, before looking at her treasure. Naruto could see it more clearly now, and they were definitely a black and white orb. Naruto grinned as he saw the Ralts look at him. "Well, I'm just glad I got to help someone out, before I was on my way. Stay safe!" With that, Naruto started to leave, but was stopped when the Ralts called for him.

"WAIT," she yelled out as she ran over to him. Naruto stopped and turned around to see the Emotion Pokemon running up to him. "I wanted to ask where're you were going and also why you're a different color from our species?" Naruto sighed sadly at the questions.

"Well, the first one is easy, since I honestly don't know where I'm going," Naruto told her. "As for the second one, well, let's just say that I'm different, ad let's leave it like that." The Ralts nodded, before she smiled.

"Well, since you don't have anywhere to go," Ralts said as she grabbed his arms. "I'm going to let you rest at my house." She dragged a surprised Naruto off to a forest. Who knew someone so small would be so strong? Then again, he was about an inch taller, so it wouldn't make a difference...

* * *

(Ralts house)

The Ralts had managed to drag Naruto all the way to a tree. Naruto deadpanned at the 'house', before he gained a shocked face when she knocked on the wood, and it lowered. (Kinda like those secret doors you see in Minecraft ir in a secret room of a library) She giggled when she saw his expression, before leading him in.

"By the way, I never got your name," the Ralts said as she turned flicked a switch, turning on the lights. Naruto saw that she had a basic little house. She had a bed, some barrels filled with apples and berries, and a water supply from somewhere. Naruto grinned again before he answered.

"Wow, you don't know my name and yet you let me in your house," Naruto teased, causing the Ralts to blush. He chuckled before he answered. "My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Ralts nodded, a light pink tinge on her cheeks.

"My name is Alice," Alice told him as she handed him an apple. Naruto took it and thanked her, before biting into it and savoring the juiciness of the fruit. Alice looked at the clock on her wall, and saw that it was around 10:00. She saw Naruto was looking like he was deep in thought, and spoke. "Thanks again for helping me earlier." Naruto muttered a small 'your welcome'. "Those guys are always messing with me, just cause I'm not strong enough to control my powers. That and because I'm scared of joining the Rotom Guild." Naruto looked at her in confusion. "Well, the Rotom Guild is oe of many Guilds that help other Pokemon out who are stuck in mystery dungeons as well as explore said dungeons."

"Wait, whats a Mystery Dungeon," Naruto said, causing Alice to look at him in confusion and shock.

"Where have you been all of this time," Alice couldn't help but say, getting a shrug from Naruto. "Mystery Dungeons are places that have recently appeared. They have many rooms within them, that change all of the time. Wild Pokemon live in these dungeons, and will attack any other Pokemon that enter. There're many treasures within the dungeons, and many exploring rescue teams have become famous by discovering said treasure." Naruto nodded as the information was tucked away in his head. "It's always been my dream of being in a exploration team." At this Alice became sad. "But I've always chickened out whenever I try to go to the guild." Naruto looked at her in sorrow, before he brightened as an idea came to his head.

"What if I make a team with you," Naruto said, causing the female Ralts to look at him in shock.

"Y-Y-You would do that," Alice asked him, getting a nod in return. "Th-Thank you!" She cheered in her head and outside. "I can finally be a famous explorer. Alright!" Naruto smiled.

"And I'll help you the entire way," Naruto said as he laid down on the floor, suddenly getting sleepy. "We should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow after all." Alice nodded as she got onto her bed, turning off the lights before doing so.

"Thank you Naruto," Alice thanked the black Ralts, who gave a snore as an answer. Alice giggled a bit, before falling asleep as well.

* * *

And that is chapter one of When the Memories are Gone. I hopefully hope that you guys enjoyed this. I have made some changes to it from the preview, being that Naruto's coloration is different as well as adding Venipede to the attackers. All Pokemon from every regions will be in this PMD Universe, so no worries. Also, I am telling you right now that I already have the last two members of the new team they will create. So no requesting a Pokemon to be added to their team, as I will ignore it. I will be accepting OC's for future rescue missions, OC Exploration Teams, OC Rescue Team (gasps of surprises), and some other things. Here is the lay down for the OC's however:

Name: Self explanatory

Gender: Look at name

Level: Look at above

Species: Look at above

Type: Look at above

Personality: Explain who they are and how they act. (Warning: I may screw up entirley on this part, as I have trouble with getting the personality of original characters who aren't mine.

Alignment: Good guys or Bad guys

Specialty: Are they a solo explorer/rescuer, a member of an exploration/rescue team, etc.

Something like that. You can add in other stuff, but I'll probably skip it to tell the truth. I won't be asking for OC's until chapter 5 or 6, though that may change. Baby Pokemon shall be uploaded on Tuesday, as will chapter two of When the Memories are Gone. Anyways, this is Kyroshiro, signing off! PEACE!


	2. Rotom Guild

Hey you guys! Kyroshiro here with another Chapter of When the Memories are Gone. I really like the reviews, so keep em comin'. Enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I neither own nor even want to own Naruto or Pokemon. I wouldn't have free time to play if I did.

* * *

The next day:

Naruto woke up to the a dark room. He nearly panicked, had he not remembered what had transpired the day before. He slowly got up, and looked for a clock. He saw that Alice had a digital one on the wall, and it read 6:20 in the morning. He shrugged his shoulders. He's waken up earlier than that. He got out of bed, and went for the female Ralts door. He opened it and went outside, not noticing that Alice had seen him leave.

The outside air was very clean, cleaner than in Konoha. He saw that the moon was shining bright and was high up in the sky. "Such a beautiful world," Naruto muttered to himself as he breathed in the fresh air. He walked over to a rock, and sat on it, lotus position. He started to meditate, as he had been shown by the perverted sage, Jiraiya of the Sannin. Breath in. And breath out. In. Out. Over and over again, he did the mantra. It was about 10 minutes since he started, when he heard a twig snap. He quickly got out of his meditative stance and tensed up in anticipation for an attack. He was surprised when he saw Alice, and quickly calmed down, but was still on guard. "Alice? What are you doing here?" Alice laughed nervously before she answered.

"W-W-Well, I wanted to know why you were out here at 6:45 in the morning," Alice timidly answered, causing Naruto to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, I was just meditating," Naruto told her. He then looked up and saw the sun was coming out. "Why don't you show me around this place. I am new here after all." Alice giggled, before nodding and taking one of his hands. She then lead him into town.

* * *

Nearby Town:

Alice had led the ex-human to the nearby town, so that he could get used to it, especially since they were gonna become an exploration/rescue team. She led him into the town and she spoke.

"This is Aurora Town," Alice told Naruto as they walked though the now waking town. It seemed like everyone was a morning person. as there were Pokemon already working at this time of morning. "Its a relatively small sized town, but it has that 'homey' feel to it. Ever Pokemon here know each other, and they're more like one huge family. The Rotom Guild lies at the other side of the town, so we better hurry if we want to join the guild." Naruto nodded as he ran along with the exuberant Alice. They ran past many shops, and a lot of Pokemon smiled as they saw the two pre-evolved forms of Gardevoir and Gallade run towards the guild. A few minutes later, the duo found the guild. It was VERY big, and in the shape of a Rotom and duo walked up to the iron gates. Alice, however, became hesitant when they got close to the gates. Naruto wondered what was wrong, when a hole opened up on the side of the gates.

"Who goes there," a voice called from inside. Alice 'eeped' and hid behind Naruto, who glared at the hole. "State your business with the Rotom Guild."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said as he pointed to himself and Alice. "And this is Alice. We would like to join the guild please." The unknown Pokemon seemed to sigh before Naruto was given an answer.

"Are ya sure ye wants to do that," the Pokemon said as Naruto heard it press somethings. "The guild is very tough, especially to wee guppies like yerselves." Naruto growled a bit when he saw Alice flinch a bit from the comment.

"Now listen here," Naruto said getting mad. Luckily, no one else was there, so the situation wouldn't embarrass Alice anymore than she was already. "My friend here wants to join the guild. I don't care what it takes, but I WILL help her become a member. Naruto Uzumaki always helps his friends, and that's a promise. Another thing to note is that I never break a promise!" Naruto's eyes, if anyone could see a Ralts eyes, had their inner fire when declaring a promise and helping a friend. The unknown Pokemon gained a grin on its face, before the gates started to open up.

"Alright then, but don't say I didn't warn ya," the Pokemon said as it came out. It was a tall blue Jackal like Pokemon. It had ocean blue fur as well as a cream color belly with spikes coming out of its paws and chest. It had four black 'dreadlocks' on its head and its eyes were a piercing red. "Well come on in. Ye wanted to join the guild, didn'tcha? Don't tell me that your promise was nothing but a lie." Naruto growled at the Jackal, before he let Alice in first. Alice was blushing from the way Naruto defended her from the comment the Pokemon made. "By the way, mi names Jack. Jack the Lucario." Jack lead them into the building, before they came up to a wall. He tapped the wall three times, before a panel opened up. A hole was in the panel, and the hole was shaped like a circle with two wings at the side, and a stars point on the top and bottom of it. Jack reached into a bag that the duo just noticed he had, and pulled out a white scarf, along with an object that looked like the holes shape. He put the object, a badge the two deduced, and the wall split in half, before it opened to reveal what was on the other side.

The duo Psychic Type saw many Pokemon within the Rotom Guild. Many of them were talking with other teams, or preparing to go on a mission. Naruto looked on in awe while Alice hid slightly behind Naruto. Jack saw this and smiled. He then led the two to a desk, where another Pokemon was. It was black with a blue belly that had two purple strand going up and down. It had three heads and seemed to be humming a tune.

"Aye, Hydra," Jack called the Pokemon. Said Pokemon looked at him in curiosity, before he pointed to the two future teammates. "These little guppies want to join are guild. The silver one here made quite a show when I... 'tested' them." The Pokemon sighed when it heard him.

"Honestly Jack," one of the heads said in a female voice, indicating that the Pokemon was a female. Another head spoke. "Why must you go and 'test' anyone who wants to join the guild? We've lost many of Pokemon who had potential." The last head spoke up. "Please promise you won't do it again. We don't need Guildmaster Rotom shorting himself out again." Jack snickered at the comment.

"Aye, 'shorting' himself out," Jack laughed out loud at the lame joke. That was until a ruler whacked him across the face and made him fly into a wall.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY RIDE AN ATOM LIKE HORSE," a voice yelled out, causing Naruto and Alice to look in the direction of said voice, while Hydra continued on as if nothing happened. The duo saw an orange Pokemon with a blue outline and that it was floating in the air. Its left eye was twitching heavily at the Lucario's comment. (1)

Naruto sweatdropped while Alice looked back at the downed Jack. She rushed of to him and started to help him up with a small Psychic. "Oh dear, are you okay," Alice said as she looked over the Pokemon as if she were his mother. "You really must be more careful. And you can't go around calling Pokemon short. No matter how true it is." Jack looked like he was going to groan, but Naruto saw him catch himself.

"He's been through things like this, hasn't he," Naruto asked the orange being, who he could tell was Guildmaster Rotom. Rotom nodded and floated over to the silver Ralts/

"Mhm," Rotom hummed a yes as he reached the boy. "He's always getting into things like this. But he means well. Though it is kinda annoying since I'm his older brother, and he just loves to call me short." Naruto laughed a bit, before he looked at the Pokemon.

"Me and my friend Alice would like to join your Guild please," Naruto said as he bowed to the Guildmaster. He may have been disrespectful, but this meant a lot to Alice, so he wasn't going to muck it up. Rotom smiled at this and he was flying circles around Naruto.

"Yay, another new teams," Rotom cheered as he settled down. "And that means new friends! Hydra, did you hear that." He got an 'Uh-huh' from the Pokemon, causing Rotom to sulk. "Why do you have to be a mean Hydreigon, Hydra?" Hydra sighed before she looked at the Pokemon with an 'Are you kidding me?' look. Rotom chuckled mareepishly and looked back at Naruto and a returning Alice. "All right then. There's only one thing you need to do." Naruto and Alice, who had heard everything, leaned in in suspense. "You just need to give me your teams name, and if you guys want to be an Exploration Team or a Rescue Team." Naruto facefaulted while Alice gained a confused look.

"Why do we have to pick if we want to be either one," Alice asked the Ghost-Electric Type, who sighed in response.

"Lately, there have been an increase of Mystery Dungeons forming, and we don't have an explanation for this," Rotom said as he gestured for the duo to sit down and listen. "This has also caused many wild Pokemon to become mad with anger, and they've been more hostile than ever. The other Guildmasters and I have been trying to come up with possible theories, but nothing seems to add up. Though, Wigglytuff of the Wigglytuff Guild in Treasure Town seems to have a possible explanation. I was actually going to head out to meet up with the others now." Rotom paused in thought here, before a grin threatened to split his face in two. "And you guys are going to join me! This'll be your first mission: To get me safely to the top of Mt. Lapiz." Hydra seemed shock at this bit of news, and a recovering Lucario fainted.

"Rotom, what are you thinking," Hydra told the Guildmaster, who shrugged. "They haven't even become a team yet, and you're already giving them a difficult mission?! Are you mad?!" Rotom giggled insanely, causing all three heads of the Hydreigon to twitch in annoyance. "I'm being serious here, Rotom! What are you thinking?" Rotom gave her a sign that meant 'later'. Hydra huffed in annoyance before she went back to work, albeit a bit more furiously than before. "All right, but you're taking Jack with you. At least he's the most sane out of the three of us. Though I would be had I not been a Dark Type." Jack groaned as he woke up, while Rotom looked at the duo in question expectantly.

"So what shall your team name be, and what occupation while your team be based on," Rotom asked the duo. Alice and Naruto huddled before they whispered to one another.

"So first thing, what kind of team will we be," Naruto asked the female, who looked deep in thought.

"Well, I want to help other Pokemon as well as discover treasures," Alice hesitated here. "But he said either Explorer or Rescue Team." Naruto grinned.

"No he didn't," Naruto told his friend, who looked at him in confusion. "He said we have to pick being an Exploration Team or a Rescue Team. He never said anything about not being both." Alice looked at him in shock before nodding. "So we're a Rescue Exploration Team. Okay, no what will our team name be?" The two hummed in thought, while Rotom patiently awaited their answers by playing with a paddle ball. He hit it to hard though, and the ball whacked Jack in the face, causing him to be sent into the same wall as before, while Rotom kept on playing, focused on only the ball hitting the paddle. The two were thinking for some time, before both had the same thought.

"Team Dynasty," the two whispered to one another, before they giggled (chuckled for Naruto) at the thought. They turned to Rotom, who had gotten to 521 hits, and cleared their throats.

Naruto spoke up for the two of them. "Guildmaster Rotom, we would like to be both a Rescue and Exploration team, and as for out name, it will be Team Dynasty," Naruto told the Guildmaster, who giggled at this.

"All right then, but I'll have to warn you," Rotom told the two. "Being both an Exploration AND Rescue Team is very hard. Many Teams have quit before the first three months. Are you sure you can handle it?" The two nodded with a fire in their eyes, even though their eyes were hidden. "Very well, Team Dynasty shall be a Rescue and Exploration Team. Let's get on with our mission. I'll explain everything on the was to the peak of Mt. Lapiz." The trio walked out, Rotom somehow carrying an unconscious Jack with them.

Team Dynasty will be in for a hectic ride, as they face many challenges on their career. Already they have a difficult mission of getting the Guildmaster safely to the top of Mt. Lapiz. Will they overcome these challenges? Will their will to help out stay strong? Find out, on the Next When the Memories are Gone!

* * *

And that is Chapter 2. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. To those who have sent me OC's through Review or PM (which you can do), OC's will start to be introduced around chapter 5, 6, or 7, so you'll have to wait a bit. Here is the Authors Notes and the Bio.

Authors Notes:

1: Ah FMA references. Gotta love 'em.

Bio:

Guildmaster Rotom:

Level: 100

Type: Electric-Ghost

Gender: Male

Species: Rotom

Bio: Guildmaster Rotom is a Rotom who use to be a part of a legendary team: Team Ragna. They were the best of the best, becoming famous through discovering ancient treasures and rescuing many Pokemon. They decided to retire, and have created their own Guild in Aurora Town.

Gatekeeper Jack:

Level: 95

Type: Fighting-Steel

Gender: Male

Species: Lucario

Bio: Jack is a very laid back guy, making cracks at his older brother Rotom, or just helping a friend in need. He rarely ever gets mad, but when he does, could make several Pseudo -Legendaries run in fear. He has an unstable Aura network, so he can't really use the standard Aura Sphere that all Lucario are known for.

Hydra the Hydreigon

Level: 99

Type: Dark/Dragon

Gender: Female

Species: Hydreigon

Bio: Hydra is the final member of Team Ragna, before they retired. She is the most caring person anyone could find, but mess with one of her friends, and you'll be wishing that you were fighting Palkia and Dialga with them using their signature moves on you. She always comments on the stupid things her two friends do, but everyone knows that she loves them like her brothers.

Naruto Uzumaki

Level: 10

Type: Psychic

Gender: Male

Species: Ralts

Bio: Naruto Uzumaki was an human in another universe, who was plucked from said universe by the Alpha Pokemon, Arceus. He was given the task of helping out the PMD world, and met Alice the Ralts. He promised to make an Exploration/Rescue Team with her, and is the leader of Team Dynasty. He hopes to beat the evil so that the world can be safe once more.

Alice the Ralts

Level: 9

Type: Psychic

Gender: Female

Species: Ralts

Bio: Alice is your standard Ralts, shy, quiet and calm. She is, however, a bit clumsy, and a bit forgetful. However, she makes up for with her rarely seen enthusiasm that can make even the darkest of days brighter than the sun. She created Team Dynasty along with Naruto, in hopes of rescuing many Pokemon as well as Exploring many Mystery Dungeons.

That is all for now. This is Kyroshiro, signing off! PEACE!


	3. Adventure to Mt Lapiz

Hello my viewers. It is I, Kyroshiro, here with another chapter of When the Memories are Gone. I know I said I was gonna do NNL, but meh. Things change. Plus the fact that I heard a very awesome song these past two days. I'll probably do Baby Pokemon next Friday, and then I'll TRY to do Return of the Past, Live in the Future. Arceus knows that I've been putting that in the back of my mind for to long. That and so many new ideas have been forming in the messed up mind I call mine. I'm not kidding too, as there is one idea that I may do. W'ell see. Master of Pokemon, I'm kinda iffy about continuing. To tell the truth, it was an 'In the Moment' fic. It wasn't really planned out all the way, more like 20% of the way. It's one reason why I'm iffy. I'll have a poll up either tonight or tomorrow about if I should continue it or abandon and put it up for adoption.

Okay, before we start the chapter, I have a story for you. Yesterday (Or Friday if this is posted up on Sunday), my friend and I were talking about the Pokemon series, including the movies. When I brought up Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, my friend says he didn't see it. I gave him a brief summary, and he goes 'Oh'. I then drop a bomb on him. Okay, so we all know how Ash and Sir Aron have the same Aura, causing the Lucario in the movie to mistake Ash for Sir Aron, right? Well, don't you find it strange that the Riolu in Battle Dimension (Sinnoh series) has the same Aura as Ash? I brought this point up with my friend, and I give him my reason. Simple: REINCARNATION! My friends has a 'WTF' look on his face as he looks at me like I'm a mad man. I then give him my explanation. Everyone has a specific Aura, almost like how everyone has a unique fingerprint. I then brought up the point of Ash and Sir Aron, since everyone has a unique Aura, even the dead. Would that make Ash Sir Aron's Reincarnate? Same goes for Lucario and the Riolu. Are they the same? Think about it. Anyways, I've dawdled A LOT. Story Begins now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Pokemon or Unlimited World by Kana.

* * *

A silver hand with a blade for an elbow opens up a book, showing drawings as well as writing. The hand disappears as the drawings come to life, showing up almost like a movie.(1)

* * *

**_Kagirinai hikari furu_**  
**_Sono Basho o tada mezashite_**  
**_Ima_**  
**_Bokura wa Tabitatsu_**

* * *

The pictures are of two humans, fighting over a valley. They fight it out, before they change to a red cloaked fox and a grey monster like figure. The fox has a purple sphere while the monster has a fist full of lightning. They clash, before the fox disappears. The drawings show the fox, now a black and silver humanoid, waking up on a beach, before it looks around and spots another being like it being chased.

* * *

**_Ah... Sekai wa naze_**

**_Kuraku Yurete Shimau no_**  
**_Yami ni toketa_**  
**_kanashimi ni_**  
**_Hikari tomoshite_**

* * *

Drawings change to a building that looks like an electric ghost. The two humanoids enter the building. They come out several minutes later with a jackal like creature as well as a creature that looks like the building. Change happens again as the quartet are now on a mountain with other creatures, discussing something very important. Change happens once more as the two humanoids are now in a cave, looking at a treasure chest, before they're attacked by what looks like a blue and red dragon.

* * *

**_Kagiri aru_**  
**_sekai nimo_**  
**_Hateshinaku yume wa yadoru_**  
**_Bokutachi wa,boktachi no_**  
**_Mirai o mamoru tame_**  
**_Unmei o,kiri hiraki_**  
**_Sono michi o tada shinjite_**  
**_Ima_**  
**_Kono sekai chuu no_**  
**_Negai yori tsuyoku_**  
**_Kimi o Mamoritai_**

* * *

The drawings changes to a forest of crystals, all shining with a rainbow like color. The duo enter with the same red and blue colored dragon as well as the jackal from before. Scene changes to the quartet finding a peculiar looking stone, before they're attacked by the stone that turns into a purple looking disk. Scene changes once more to a yellow mouse like Pokemon telling them of a prophecy, in which the two humanoids gasp at. Scene changes again to a beautiful lake, which draws the duo in, before they look into each others eyes.

* * *

**_Ah... Bokura wa Naze_**  
**_Atsuku ikite yukeru no_**  
**_Tooi hibi no_**  
**_Yasashisa o_**  
**_Wasurenai kara_**

* * *

Scene changes to the two in a life and death battle against a colossal blue whale like Pokemon with red markings on it. The colors on it suddenly change to a silvery blue and a midnight purple. Scene change once more to a volcano with a suspicious looking tower. At the top of the tower is a figure covered in the shadow, before a metal like claw is comes out. Scene change again to a town, which had the building behind it. The duo are returning, bruised and sore, but proud. The town is cheering for the two, who had changed a bit, as they walk up to the Pokemon the building is shaped after.

* * *

**_Kagiri aru_**  
**_Sekai nimo_**  
**_Hateshimaku ai wa tsumoru_**  
**_Bokutachi wa_**  
**_Bokutachi no_**  
**_Mirai o,Shinjiteru_**  
**_Kanashimi ni_**  
**_Tachimukau_**  
**_Sono saki no_**  
**_Kibou no tame_**  
**_Sou_**  
**_Ichizu na negai wa_**  
**_Nando demo tsuyoku_**  
**_Umarekawaru kara_**

* * *

The drawings are now on a tower, higher than the clouds themselves. The two, now changed even more, were arriving there on a green dragon like Pokemon as they were attacking other dragon looking Pokemon. The silver one fired of a purple moon shaped attack, while one of the dragon Pokemon fired of a yellow beam. The two attacks met and everything is covered in smoke. When the smoke clears, the duo were inside the tower, climbing up to the top as they attacked any Pokemon that got in their way. The silver one jumps on a red and blue looking Pokemon that was about to attack the green one.

* * *

**_Hikari furu_**  
**_Asa ga kuru_**  
**_Aisu beki_**  
**_Kono sekai ni_**  
**_Sou_**  
**_Bokura wa umareta_**

* * *

The two are now attacking a black horse like creature as well as a purple dragon like creature. The two are joined with the Pokemon that the building represents as well as the green dragon. The four launch their strongest attacks at the duo, who fire of a yellow beam of energy and a black ball of darkness. Explosions are created as smoke caused by the attacks block everyone's view. The smoke clears to show that the quartet are hurt, but had managed to defeat the two Pokemon. The quartet turn to leave, but the now white horse asks the silver one to stay for a bit. Scene changes to outside of the tower, as they were flying down towards a floating island. The silver suddenly grunts in pain as his body starts to release yellow particles. The green one and the floating Pokemon look at the silver one in worry and question. He smiles sadly as he starts to disappear. He tells them everything, causing the two to gasp, while the green dragon let out a concerned sigh. The green Pokemon wraps her arms around the silver one, and cries into his shoulder, desperately trying to make him stay. The silver Pokemon disappears with a smile on his face, just as the trio made it to the island.

* * *

**_Doko made mo_**  
**_Doko made mo_**  
**_Kanashimi wa koete yukeru_**  
**_Bokutachi wa_**  
**_Bokutachi no_**  
**_Sekai o aishiteru_**  
**_Kagei aru_**  
**_Sekai nimo_**  
**_Hateshinaku Hikari wa furu_**  
**_Sou_**  
**_Bokura no mirai wa_**  
**_Itsu made mo tsuyoku_**  
**_Kagayaki tsuzukeru_**

* * *

Scene goes to the human, now back in his world, looking into the waters of the valley in sadness. He looks up in time to see a figure with silver hair, followed by another one with blond hair. A man with white hair appears behind him, causing the human to smile sadly at the three. Scene goes back to the green humanoid Pokemon, who is crying at the same beach that the human appeared from. The human can somehow hear her wails, and tries to escape from the silver haired man's grip. He manages to escape and jumps into the waters of the valley, just as a beam of light hit the very spot he landed in. He starts to float up, and smiles sadly at the three humans, who are calling for him to come back. He shakes his head, and falls unconscious as the light disappears. Back at the beach, the green humanoid was being comforted by a black and blue dragon Pokemon, before a light show happens behind them. They look, just as the light disappears and shows the silver humanoid. He awakens and looks in their directions, before smiling. The green humanoid looks at him in disbelief, before tears appear i her eyes as she flung herself at him. The silver one comforts her while the dragon watches with a smile in her face. Scene changes back to the book, just as the drawings change to a family made up of the duo and two little humanoid Pokemon, an orange one and a blue one as well as a platinum colored nine-tailed fox.

The camera pans out to show the same silver being closing the book with a smile on his face, before a hand wrapped around his arm. He turns to face the green humanoid as he wraps his arms around her waist, while the two smaller humanoids came in and hugged his feet, his hands going over their backs. The fox comes in with a sheepish grin as he sits next to the family. The silver one smiles at this, before the scene fades away.

* * *

Prev.:

"So first thing, what kind of team will we be," Naruto asked the female, who looked deep in thought.

"Well, I want to help other Pokemon as well as discover treasures," Alice hesitated here. "But he said either Explorer or Rescue Team." Naruto grinned.

"No he didn't," Naruto told his friend, who looked at him in confusion. "He said we have to pick being an Exploration Team or a Rescue Team. He never said anything about not being both." Alice looked at him in shock before nodding. "So we're a Rescue Exploration Team. Okay, no what will our team name be?" The two hummed in thought, while Rotom patiently awaited their answers by playing with a paddle ball. He hit it to hard though, and the ball whacked Jack in the face, causing him to be sent into the same wall as before, while Rotom kept on playing, focused on only the ball hitting the paddle. The two were thinking for some time, before both had the same thought.

"Team Dynasty," the two whispered to one another, before they giggled (chuckled for Naruto) at the thought. They turned to Rotom, who had gotten to 521 hits, and cleared their throats.

Naruto spoke up for the two of them. "Guildmaster Rotom, we would like to be both a Rescue and Exploration team, and as for out name, it will be Team Dynasty," Naruto told the Guildmaster, who giggled at this.

"All right then, but I'll have to warn you," Rotom told the two. "Being both an Exploration AND Rescue Team is very hard. Many Teams have quit before the first three months. Are you sure you can handle it?" The two nodded with a fire in their eyes, even though their eyes were hidden. "Very well, Team Dynasty shall be a Rescue and Exploration Team. Let's get on with our mission. I'll explain everything on the was to the peak of Mt. Lapiz." The trio walked out, Rotom somehow carrying an unconscious Jack with them.

* * *

Now:

The group of four Pokemon were currently at the Aurora Town Market, where many friendly Pokemon were selling or buying goods. The duo Psychic types followed the Guildmaster to a stall, where two reptilian looking Pokemon were selling things.

"Ah, hello Guildmaster Rotom," one of the reptiles, a green colored chameleon Pokemon, greeted, while the other a red colored crocodile, nodded his head. Rotom smiled at the two.

"You know you don't have to call me that Keckelon," G.M. Rotom told the Pokemon, who nodded in response. "Nice to see you too, Krookodile!" The Pokemon gave another nod before it walked towards the back, before returning with a bag that had a strap meant for a Pokemon to put around their necks. He handed the bag to the small Pokemon, before grabbing a hat, and leaning against the wall with that hat on his face. Snores could be heard a few minutes later, getting a sweatdrop from Naruto and Alice, while a now conscious Jack just chuckled.

Rotom paid for the bag, before the quartet walked towards a path that lead out of town. Rotom checked the bag, before passing it on to Naruto. Naruto held it in his hand while he looked at the Pokemon in confusion. "That will be your Wonderbag for now," Rotom said, gaining another look from the Pokemon. Rotom chuckled before he went full explanation mode. "A Wonderbag, Naruto, is a bag that every exploration and Rescue team have. They help you carry items, and the better you are at your job, the better the bag you can get, which means you can put more items inside of them. Open your bag now, and check what you guys have." Naruto opened the bag, with Alice looking from behind him. Inside, he saw a scroll, several berries, a white scarf, and two badges. He pulled out the scroll first, and it opened up too reveal that it was a map, though a lot of the places on it were shaded out, making it impossible to read the names of the places, well minus Aurora Town. He looked at Alice, then at the Guildmaster, as Jack had gone ahead to look for trouble. "That is your Wonder Map. They are used to mark all of the places that you have visited, and since you guys are a Rescue Team as well, it'll tell you the location of the missing Pokemon. These maps were made by professional Psychic types, so they are up to date with everything, even if it's raining or of there are clouds out." Naruto and Alice looked down at the map to see that he was right. there were clouds flying about across the map.

Naruto pulled out a berry, and Rotom smirked. "That there is an Oran berry," Rotom explained. "If you're ever injured or weak, it'll heal you up good as new." Naruto and Alice nodded, before Naruto put the berry back and grabbed the scarves and badges. "Those are you're exploration badges and Team scarves. The badges signify you guys as an Exploration team, and can be used to call for help if you're in trouble or to escape when the going gets tough. The scarves signify who is on you team. You're gonna have'ta make your own from here on out, as well as make a team mark, so that other teams know if any allies of yours are on your team or not." Naruto and Alice nodded, getting the basics of what he was telling them. The trio continued moving, Naruto and Alice sensing that Jack was somewhere within the trees that surrounded them. After a while, the quartet felt like they were being watched. Naruto was on guard, though to everyone else he looked like he hadn't a care in the world. He knew that something was watching them.

THERE!

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed how some of the trees looked... odd. They looked like they were out of place, or...

"CONFUSION," Naruto shouted as he covered several boulders with a small burst of psychic energy. The rock was tossed elsewhere, while the quartet were now on high alert.

"Huh, so you have some fast reflexes kid," a voice called from within the woods. The four turned to see that they were surrounded by about 10 or 15 brown Pokemon with green hands, otherwise known as Sudowoodo. Naruto ad Alice gasped, while Jack and Rotom growled at the group. "Let's see how fast your reflexes are when I pound yer face in!" It seemed to come from the biggest one there, and when he said that, he rushed at Naruto while the others attacked the others.

"ROCK SLIDE," Several Sudowoodo called out as rocks appeared from nowhere and tried to pummel Jack, Rotom and Alice. They were saved, however, when Jack used Close Combat to protect them. He had trained enough that the effects of the move were barely noticeable. Rotom attacked next.

"THUNDERBOLT," Rotom shouted as he fired off the electric attack, shocking many of the Sudowoodo as well as knocking them out. Alice decided to go next.

"CONFUSION," Alice shouted, hitting many of the Sudowoodo at once, also getting most of them confused. The confused Pokemon hit their own partners, before hitting themselves, leaving the trio the only ones not unconscious. Naruto and the biggest Sudowoodo (Who I'll call Greg) were fighting it out.

"CONFUSION," Naruto shouted, only for the attack to miss.

"HAMMER ARM," Greg shouted as he ran at Naruto, his arm glowing. Naruto, however, had enough sense to jump out of the wa in time. Greg only hit air, and by the time that he realized that, it was too late.

"CONFUSION," Naruto shouted once more, the attack actually hitting the Rock type. Naruto followed it up several punches and kicks, before using another Confusion on the weakened Pokemon. Greg was knocked out cold, just like his cronies. Naruto sighed as he walked over to Alice, before checking his friend for any injuries,

"I'm okay Naruto," Alice calmly told the male, though a bit shaken from the ambush. Naruto relented with a nod, before the quartet continued after Rotom made a call with his Explorer/Guildmaster Badge. The quartet soon arrived at a rocky area, with a sign. The sign read:

"Mt. Lapiz

Enter if ye has enough courage"

"Enter if ye has enough courage," Naruto muttered, before looking at Jack, as if he had something to do with the sign. He shook his head, before he noticed the others had entered the mountain. He stumbled a bit, before he ran up to the others.

"WAIT FOR ME," Naruto shouted as he raced after the trio. He reached them and stood in front of the group, with Alice behind them. Guildmaster Rotom spoke up at this point.

"Here is where your test shall come in," Rotom spoke up from the center of the group. "You two must protect me ad Jack here, though he'll probably ignore that, until we reach the top of Mt. Lapiz. This mountain has 10 floors, before the midway point, in which afterwards is an extra 5 floors to the summit." Naruto and Alice nodded, and Naruto was now on guard though again, looked like he hadn't a care in the world. The entered the first floor.

* * *

Floor One:

Naruto looked around as the party entered the mountain. He saw many other Pokemon, though they hadn't noticed them. He saw a purple snake with a yellow band o it neck, a light blue muscular Pokemon, as well as a flying Sun and Moon. Naruto nodded to himself, before the group carefully got out of that room they were in. They walked through a tunnel, before reaching another room, though this time, the Pokemon noticed them.

"LOW KICK," a Machop, the blue muscular Pokemon Naruto saw, shouted as he ran at Naruto, intending on sweeping his opponent of the ground. Naruto reacted with a Confusion however, knocking the Pokemon out.

"POISSSSSOIN FANG," the Ekans, the other Pokemon Naruto noticed, and slightly glared at, shouted as it tried to bite Naruto, only for it to be flung away by Alice's Confusion. It to was knocked out.

"Is this really necessary to be protecting you," Naruto asked, a deadpanned expression in his face. Rotom giggled like a little kid.

"Yup," Rotom said, while Jack sighed at his older brothers antics. Why he did things like this he didn't know. Naruto sighed, before the quartet walked to the stairs that were in the room.

* * *

(Mid Way Point):

It was the same routine for the remaining 9 stairs as Naruto and Alice quickly gained a few levels, Naruto being level 14 while Alice was at level 13. Rotom nodded at the duo's progress.

"Alright, we only have five more floors left, so let's keep going," Rotom said, before his stomach gurgled. He blushed in embarrassment, before correcting himself. "A-After some lunch that is. Heh heh he." Naruto and Alice Sweatdropped while Jack ignored it all.

* * *

After Lunch:

The group continued through Mt. Lapiz after their little lunch. Naruto once more was at the front while Alice was behind them. They were around somewhere in Floor Four. They had been searching for the stairs, but couldn't seem to find them. That's when they heard it.

"Oh my Oh my," a voice said from within the shadows, creeping out Alice. "What do we have here? Guildmaster Rotom, Jack the Lucario and two fresh rookies. What you folks doin' here, especially with two weaklings, hmmm?" Rotom growled, as did Naruto.

"They are perfectly capable of handling themselves, unlike you coward," Jack said as he formed a bone made of Aura. "BONE RUSH!" He threw the bone in the direction of the voice, before he jumped over a Razor Wind that was aimed at him.

"All right then, but you four are gonna rue the day ye messed with us," the voice said, as three figures appeared almost out of nowhere. They were a humanoid being with red armor and sharp looking body parts, a white dog like Pokemon with a sickle on its forehead, and a black Dog like Pokemon with a skull on its chest as well as an orange underside. We are Team Dark! I am the Leader, Bisharp. To my right is Absol, and to my left is Houndoom. We've been ordered to kill you. Nothing personal, just our job. Now I expect to have a good challenge before I kill ya, so let's get this party started!"

* * *

And that is Chapter 3 of When the Memories are Gone. I hope you enjoyed this as well as the new intro. I've been working on it all week, and the song is what inspired me. I was looking up PMD music on You tube, when I found this 'tribute' and clicked on it. I was instantly hooked and well, there you go. Next chapter will be in about three weeks, or maybe next week if I finish the next chapter of Baby Pokemon before then. We'll see... Anyways, this is Kyroshiro Signing Off! PEACE!

A/N:

(1) Think Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood outro, Season 1 I think. It has the song Uso(Lie), and that's all I know.


	4. Meetings and a Battle

Okay, so I'm here with chapter 4 of WMG (When the Memories are Gone) and I have some good news and bad news.

Good news: I got a 3ds and Pokemon Black 2. When I beat Black 2, I would really love to battle some fans. I haven't gotten far into the game, as I have been messing around with a few games, as well as saving up for MH3U.

Bad news: My dads old computer had a virus recently, and many of my files have been wiped. The only files that weren't affected by it are WMG, NNL, and Monster Hunter: Tadzuna Legends. My other stories will be put on hold until I rewrite everything from my notebook.

Note: I had this chapter prepared already. ^^ Yay me for thinking ahead! Also, I'll be skipping every other week from fanfiction for some personal time, as well as editing a chapter. That would mean next week is no update, but the following one is.

Also, May I ask if someone could draw a cover for this story, featuring Naruto and Alice at a lake, with their final evolutions spirits above them (If you know what I mean). Naruto's Gallade description is as followed:

Naruto has a silvery grey lower body that consists of bold rounded hips with strong legs. His torso is thin and colored in a balance between the silvery black of his upper body, and the silvery grey of his lower body. Sharp crimson red hornlike protrusions stick out of the chest and back, similar to Gardevoir. Naruto's arms are shaped like silver tonfas, with extendable blades in the elbows. His head resembles a gladiator's helmet, with a silver face and a crimson red colored head crest. Naruto has crimson red spikes on the sides of his face.

Yeah, its basically Gallade's description, but with some color changes. I would appreciate it if someone would do this for me. Please send in a link through PM. May the best artist be picked!

Last note: I've getting REALLY lazy and bored and its starting to affect me a lot. It's like... I'm stuck in the same place all the time. The same routine every single fucking day. I wake up, go to school, come back, and the process starts all over again. It also affects my writing to the point that I honestly don't give a damn. I'm not quitting just saying that if I start to... 'suck', that there's a reason for it. I hope that I'll get out of this... 'phase' I guess you can call it, and get back to my happy, annoying old self. I have wasted a lot of time already, so lets get this done!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Pokemon, or Unlimited World by Kana.

* * *

A silver hand with a blade for an elbow opens up a book, showing drawings as well as writing. The hand disappears as the drawings come to life, showing up almost like a movie.(1)

* * *

**_Kagirinai hikari furu_**  
**_Sono Basho o tada mezashite_**  
**_Ima_**  
**_Bokura wa Tabitatsu_**

* * *

The pictures are of two humans, fighting over a valley. They fight it out, before they change to a red cloaked fox and a grey monster like figure. The fox has a purple sphere while the monster has a fist full of lightning. They clash, before the fox disappears. The drawings show the fox, now a black and silver humanoid, waking up on a beach, before it looks around and spots another being like it being chased.

* * *

**_Ah... Sekai wa naze_**

**_Kuraku Yurete Shimau no_**  
**_Yami ni toketa_**  
**_kanashimi ni_**  
**_Hikari tomoshite_**

* * *

Drawings change to a building that looks like an electric ghost. The two humanoids enter the building. They come out several minutes later with a jackal like creature as well as a creature that looks like the building. Change happens again as the quartet are now on a mountain with other creatures, discussing something very important. Change happens once more as the two humanoids are now in a cave, looking at a treasure chest, before they're attacked by what looks like a blue and red dragon.

* * *

**_Kagiri aru_**  
**_sekai nimo_**  
**_Hateshinaku yume wa yadoru_**  
**_Bokutachi wa,boktachi no_**  
**_Mirai o mamoru tame_**  
**_Unmei o,kiri hiraki_**  
**_Sono michi o tada shinjite_**  
**_Ima_**  
**_Kono sekai chuu no_**  
**_Negai yori tsuyoku_**  
**_Kimi o Mamoritai_**

* * *

The drawings changes to a forest of crystals, all shining with a rainbow like color. The duo enter with the same red and blue colored dragon as well as the jackal from before. Scene changes to the quartet finding a peculiar looking stone, before they're attacked by the stone that turns into a purple looking disk. Scene changes once more to a yellow mouse like Pokemon telling them of a prophecy, in which the two humanoids gasp at. Scene changes again to a beautiful lake, which draws the duo in, before they look into each others eyes.

* * *

**_Ah... Bokura wa Naze_**  
**_Atsuku ikite yukeru no_**  
**_Tooi hibi no_**  
**_Yasashisa o_**  
**_Wasurenai kara_**

* * *

Scene changes to the two in a life and death battle against a colossal blue whale like Pokemon with red markings on it. The colors on it suddenly change to a silvery blue and a midnight purple. Scene change once more to a volcano with a suspicious looking tower. At the top of the tower is a figure covered in the shadow, before a metal like claw is comes out. Scene change again to a town, which had the building behind it. The duo are returning, bruised and sore, but proud. The town is cheering for the two, who had changed a bit, as they walk up to the Pokemon the building is shaped after.

* * *

**_Kagiri aru_**  
**_Sekai nimo_**  
**_Hateshimaku ai wa tsumoru_**  
**_Bokutachi wa_**  
**_Bokutachi no_**  
**_Mirai o,Shinjiteru_**  
**_Kanashimi ni_**  
**_Tachimukau_**  
**_Sono saki no_**  
**_Kibou no tame_**  
**_Sou_**  
**_Ichizu na negai wa_**  
**_Nando demo tsuyoku_**  
**_Umarekawaru kara_**

* * *

The drawings are now on a tower, higher than the clouds themselves. The two, now changed even more, were arriving there on a green dragon like Pokemon as they were attacking other dragon looking Pokemon. The silver one fired of a purple moon shaped attack, while one of the dragon Pokemon fired of a yellow beam. The two attacks met and everything is covered in smoke. When the smoke clears, the duo were inside the tower, climbing up to the top as they attacked any Pokemon that got in their way. The silver one jumps on a red and blue looking Pokemon that was about to attack the green one.

* * *

**_Hikari furu_**  
**_Asa ga kuru_**  
**_Aisu beki_**  
**_Kono sekai ni_**  
**_Sou_**  
**_Bokura wa umareta_**

* * *

The two are now attacking a black horse like creature as well as a purple dragon like creature. The two are joined with the Pokemon that the building represents as well as the green dragon. The four launch their strongest attacks at the duo, who fire of a yellow beam of energy and a black ball of darkness. Explosions are created as smoke caused by the attacks block everyone's view. The smoke clears to show that the quartet are hurt, but had managed to defeat the two Pokemon. The quartet turn to leave, but the now white horse asks the silver one to stay for a bit. Scene changes to outside of the tower, as they were flying down towards a floating island. The silver suddenly grunts in pain as his body starts to release yellow particles. The green one and the floating Pokemon look at the silver one in worry and question. He smiles sadly as he starts to disappear. He tells them everything, causing the two to gasp, while the green dragon let out a concerned sigh. The green Pokemon wraps her arms around the silver one, and cries into his shoulder, desperately trying to make him stay. The silver Pokemon disappears with a smile on his face, just as the trio made it to the island.

* * *

**_Doko made mo_**  
**_Doko made mo_**  
**_Kanashimi wa koete yukeru_**  
**_Bokutachi wa_**  
**_Bokutachi no_**  
**_Sekai o aishiteru_**  
**_Kagei aru_**  
**_Sekai nimo_**  
**_Hateshinaku Hikari wa furu_**  
**_Sou_**  
**_Bokura no mirai wa_**  
**_Itsu made mo tsuyoku_**  
**_Kagayaki tsuzukeru_**

* * *

Scene goes to the human, now back in his world, looking into the waters of the valley in sadness. He looks up in time to see a figure with silver hair, followed by another one with blond hair. A man with white hair appears behind him, causing the human to smile sadly at the three. Scene goes back to the green humanoid Pokemon, who is crying at the same beach that the human appeared from. The human can somehow hear her wails, and tries to escape from the silver haired man's grip. He manages to escape and jumps into the waters of the valley, just as a beam of light hit the very spot he landed in. He starts to float up, and smiles sadly at the three humans, who are calling for him to come back. He shakes his head, and falls unconscious as the light disappears. Back at the beach, the green humanoid was being comforted by a black and blue dragon Pokemon, before a light show happens behind them. They look, just as the light disappears and shows the silver humanoid. He awakens and looks in their directions, before smiling. The green humanoid looks at him in disbelief, before tears appear in her eyes as she flung herself at him. The silver one comforts her while the dragon watches with a smile in her face. Scene changes back to the book, just as the drawings change to a family made up of the duo and two little humanoid Pokemon, an orange one and a blue one as well as a platinum colored nine-tailed fox.

The camera pans out to show the same silver being closing the book with a smile on his face, before a hand wrapped around his arm. He turns to face the green humanoid as he wraps his arms around her waist, while the two smaller humanoids came in and hugged his feet, his hands going over their backs. The fox comes in with a sheepish grin as he sits next to the family. The silver one smiles at this, before the scene fades away.

* * *

Prev.:

"Ah, hello Guildmaster Rotom," one of the reptiles, a green colored chameleon Pokemon, greeted, while the other a red colored crocodile, nodded his head. Rotom smiled at the two.

"You know you don't have to call me that Keckelon," G.M. Rotom told the Pokemon, who nodded in response. "Nice to see you too, Krookodile!" The Pokemon gave another nod before it walked towards the back, before returning with a bag that had a strap meant for a Pokemon to put around their necks.

"That will be your Wonderbag for now," Rotom said, gaining another look from the Pokemon. Rotom chuckled before he went full explanation mode. "A Wonderbag, Naruto, is a bag that every exploration and Rescue team have. They help you carry items, and the better you are at your job, the better the bag you can get, which means you can put more items inside of them. Open your bag now, and check what you guys have."

"LOW KICK," a Machop, the blue muscular Pokemon Naruto saw, shouted as he ran at Naruto, intending on sweeping his opponent of the ground. Naruto reacted with a Confusion however, knocking the Pokemon out.

"POISSSSSOIN FANG," the Ekans, the other Pokemon Naruto noticed, and slightly glared at, shouted as it tried to bite Naruto, only for it to be flung away by Alice's Confusion. It to was knocked out.

"Is this really necessary to be protecting you," Naruto asked, a deadpanned expression in his face. Rotom giggled like a little kid.

"Yup," Rotom said, while Jack sighed at his older brothers antics. Why he did things like this he didn't know. Naruto sighed, before the quartet walked to the stairs that were in the room.

"Oh my Oh my," a voice said from within the shadows, creeping out Alice. "What do we have here? Guildmaster Rotom, Jack the Lucario and two fresh rookies. What you folks doin' here, especially with two weaklings, hmmm?" Rotom growled, as did Naruto.

"They are perfectly capable of handling themselves, unlike you coward," Jack said as he formed a bone made of Aura. "BONE RUSH!" He threw the bone in the direction of the voice, before he jumped over a Razor Wind that was aimed at him.

"All right then, but you four are gonna rue the day ye messed with us," the voice said, as three figures appeared almost out of nowhere. They were a humanoid being with red armor and sharp looking body parts, a white dog like Pokemon with a sickle on its forehead, and a black Dog like Pokemon with a skull on its chest as well as an orange underside. We are Team Dark! I am the Leader, Bisharp. To my right is Absol, and to my left is Houndoom. We've been ordered to kill you. Nothing personal, just our job. Now I expect to have a good challenge before I kill ya, so let's get this party started!"

* * *

Now:

The four Pokemon were preparing themselves for a fight. Rotom spoke to Naruto and Alice though.

"Naruto, Alice," Rotom called out, getting the duo's attention. "Be careful. All three are dark types, which means that Psychic type attacks won't work, and you'll be hurt a bit more since you're weak to Dark." Alice nodded, though Naruto growled.

"Who is your boss and why do they want us dead," Naruto growled out at the Steel/Dark type. He got a blank stare in return.

"It won't matter, since you'll be dead before then," Bisharp calmly told him, almost as if he were talking about the weather. Naruto growled at him some more. "Absol take on the jackal, Houndoom take on shorty. I got the two runts." The two nodded, before their attention was brought to Jack, who was chuckling. His chuckles then became laughter as he nearly fell onto the floor. "Oh, and what is so funny now? You're going to die, so I don't see how that's funny. Well, except to me probably..." Jack stood up tall while he spoke.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life," Jack said as he grabbed Naruto and Alice, and started to jump away, Absol and Houndoom going after them. "No one calls big bro. short and leaves unscathed..." With that, Jack jumped to a farther room, for the most fairest fight possible. Bisharp was still confused over what happened, when he felt the room get colder. He turned to face Guildmaster Rotom, only to see that his entire body had changed to a red color with a yellow outline. He started to spark all over his bod as his rage got the better of him.

"I AM NOT SHORT," Rotom shouted as he released a Thunderbolt at the slightly afraid Bisharp, who dodged out of the attack.

"This is gonna be a tough fight," this comment caused Bisharp to smirk. "I've always loved when they try to fight. Proves to be more of a challenge." With that, he ran in with an X-Scissor attack.

* * *

Jack and the others:

When the Lucario felt that they were far enough away from Rotom ad Bisharp's fight, he stopped, put Naruto and Alice on the ground, and turned to face their attackers. They soon came in, blank looks on their faces. Jack spoke to Naruto and Alice while he focused on the two Dark types.

"Naruto, Alice," Jack said, gaining their attention. "Run to the top of Mt. Lapiz. They have a type advantage against you two, and your Confusion attacks won't work since their immune to Psychic type attacks." Alice was scared, but Naruto growled.

"No, I won't abandon you," Naruto said as he got into a stance. Jack would have none of it though.

"I SAID GO," Jack shouted, getting Alice to jump. When he saw that Naruto wasn't budging, he growled. "THAT'S AN ORDER NARUTO! GO!" With that, he grabbed the two and threw into another passageway of the Dungeon. Houndoom took that chance to attack.

"FLAMETHROWER," Houndoom shouted, in a female voice, as a jet of flames came from her mouth and tried to hit the Fighting/Steel type. Said Pokemon just jumped out of the way and created a bone made of aura.

"BONE RUSH," Jack shouted as he ran at Houndoom, only for Absol to get in the way. He managed to hit him a few times, before he had to dodge another Flamethrower. He growled as he knew he was outnumbered. He looked at Absol, before an idea came to mind. "BONE RUSH!" He ran at Absol, who got prepared for the attack. Jack was just about to get close to him, when he jumped towards Houndoom. "INTO CLOSE COMBAT!" Jack hit a surprised Houndoom with the aura bone, before he made it dissipate when he started to punch and kick the hurt Dark/Fire type. He didn't notice Absol charging up a Hyperbeam.

Naruto and Alice, whom had both stayed near the entrance to the room did, saw the attack and gasped. Naruto growled, before he remembered an attack that he saw Gai do.

"Alice, stay here," Naruto said as he prepared his legs and feet. Alice looked at him in confusion. "I have an attack that can surprise and probably hurt Absol. I need you to stay here though, in case something bad happens. If something bad DOES happen, go to the top and get the help of the others, since I'm sure that Rotom's friends are up there." Alice nodded, though hesitant.

"A-A-Alright," Alice answered. "But be careful please. You're my first friend, and I don't want you to get hurt." Naruto gave her a smile.

"Don't worry about me," Naruto said as he charged Chakra into his feet. "I'll be alright." With that, he jumped from the shadows at a fast pace, before he made a direct contact to the Absol's surprised face. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" The Dark type was sent back into one of the walls of the room.

Jack had just finished his barrage of attacks on the Houndoom, who was unconscious, when he heard Naruto's voice. He looked towards the direction of where he believed he was, and was shocked to see that he had managed to knockout the Absol. Had it been any other moment, he would've been proud. Now though...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," Jack shouted as he neared the Psychic type. "I gave you a direct order to get to the top of the mountain. Why did you refuse?" Naruto just smirked.

"Because," Naruto said. "I don't abandon teammates. My sensei always told me: "Those who break the rules are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." I live by that rule everyday. I may be weak leveled, but I am a surprising knucklehead!" Jack was stunned, before he smiled.

"Well, there was no harm in helping," Jack said apologetically. "Let's go and find Guildmaster." Naruto nodded.

"Alice, come one," Naruto said, getting the girl to rush over to him. He pulled out an Oran berry for each of them. "In case we have any unseen damage." The other two nodded as they took a berry and the three ate their berry quickly. They then rushed of towards Rotom's direction.

* * *

Guildmaster Rotom:

The battle field was a mess as the two Pokemon kept on trading attacks.

"THUNDERBOLT," Rotom shouted as he fired of the electric attack. Bisharp countered though.

"NIGHT SLASH," Bisharp shouted as his hands glowed a midnight purple color as he rushed through the electric attack.

"ELECTRO BALL INTO DISCHARGE," Rotom shouted, first firing off the electric ball then releasing a huge load of electricity. Bisharp grunted as he lost focus to the pain.

"METAL CLAW," Bisharp shouted as he rushed towards the Electric/Ghost type, who just stood... err, floated there. When Bisharp got close, he reacted immediately.

"ZAP CANNON," Rotom shouted, firing off the powerful electric attack. Rotom normally wouldn't be able to learn this move, but he trained long and hard to get it. The attack hit the surprised Bisharp, and he fell to the ground, static coming off of him.

"P-P-Paralysis," Bisharp grunted as he tried to move, only for sparks to come off of him as the static went through his body. Rotom grinned.

"That's what you get for calling me small," Rotom said as he floated towards a nearby hallway. Coincidentally, Jack and the other two Pokemon were running towards the room, so all four were surprised when they fell over one another as Jack, Naruto, and Alice ran into Rotom.

"GAH!"

The four Pokemon quickly got over their shock and stood up, well floated for Rotom. The smiled seeing each other.

"Welp, it seems that we beat our respective opponents, let's go," Naruto said as he got in front of Rotom and Jack with Alice getting the behind. They continued to walk towards the next flight of stairs, not noticing a shadowy creature was watching them.

"Heh heh heh," the creature chuckled darkly as it slowly disappeared into the shadows. "This'll play into my favor. Soon, chosen human. Soon you'll realize the danger of getting into other worldly affairs!" With that, it disappeared completely into the shadows, leaving nothing behind, almost as if weren't even there.

* * *

Mt. Lapiz Peak:

The group of four had finally made it to the top of Mt. Lapiz. The peak was very breath taking as any Pokemon could see a vast valley with a very beautiful sun floating in the horizon. The quartet looked at the sight in awe. They were startled by a cough coming from behind them. They turned around to see a pink Pokemon with a white belly. It had long pointed ears and blue eyes. Next to it was a yellow and blue brid Pokemon with a note shaped head. Next to the bird was a grey bird with a oink mask on its head.

"Nice to see that you came Guildmaster Rotom," the pink Pokemon said as he (it was the tone of voice) held out his hand. Rotom smiled as he shook the hand with one of his lightning bolt shaped arms, while he spoke.

"You too Guildmaster Wigglytuff," Rotom said, causing the Pokemon, Wigglytuff, to wave the name off.

"Bah, that's my grandfather's name," Wigglytuff said as he walked off, Rotom following him. "By the way, I'm sure you know Chatot, and Unfezant?" Rotom nodded as the two walked towards a cave in the rocks. The Chatot and Unfezant flew next the trio that were left behind.

"Hello, I'm Chatot," the bird Pokemon said, it's voice indicating that it was a female. "I'm the Guildmaster's most loyal assistant. This is Unfezant." She pointed to the grey Pokemon, who waved a wing.

"I'm Unfezant," the Pokemon greeted as he (the mask indicated that it was male) waved his swing to the trio. Jack waved back.

"Name's Jack," Jack told them. "Guildmaster's Gate Keeper. These two are our newest recruits." Alice and Naruto took that as a que to give their names.

"My name is Alice," Alice said, hiding a bit behind Naruto as she wasn't used to meeting new people. Naruto calmed her with a pat to the back while he spoke.

"The name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto told them, getting a confused look from Chatot.

"Why is your name 'Fishcake'," Chatot asked, getting a facefault from Naruto as well as a very long laugh from Jack.

"It means 'Maelstrom'," Naruto whined out as he got up from the floor. "Why does everyone mistake it for a Ramen topping?" Unfeazent chuckled while Alice giggled a bit. The group of five entered the cave their respective Guildmasters entered, only to find that three other Pokemon with two other escorts were there with them. A walking yellow rat looking Pokemon with a whisker like mustache was near a red dragon looking Pokemon and a green mountain looking Pokemon. Near them was an Emperor Penguin looking Pokemon with a monkey that's head was on fire and a swan looking Pokemon. Next to them was a seal looking Pokemon with armor made of shells, and the Pokemon's 'bodyguards', a green snake like Pokemon and a huge pig looking one with fire coming from its neck.

The group of five quietly went sat next to their Guildmasters as the meeting started.

"Good afternoon fellow Guildmasters," Wigglytuff greeted, getting a few greetings back.

"Greetings," The Penguin, Rat and Rotom said, while the Seel just grunted a greeting.

"I have called this meeting for a reason," Wigglytuff began. "I'm pretty sure we all know the situation with these random Pokemon attacking towns and villages around the world, am I correct?" He got a nod from each of them. "Very well. May I get a report on the kinds of attacks you or your members have seen?" The seel Pokemon raised a paw. "Yes Guildmaster Samurott?" The Pokemon, Samurott, spoke up.

"Well, I have not seen any of these attacks myself," Samurott said, before pointing to his 'guards'. But my friends, Serperior and Emboar, have witnessed one of these attacks on a village near my town. They even tried to stop the attack, which was against several Tyranitar and a few Golems. The Pokemon, from their description, were different however. I will hand over the stage to them." Serperior and Emboar came up.

"From our fight, there were several things I noticed," Emboar said as he told the tale. "The Pokemon themselves were a different color. And I don't mean that they were shiny, I mean they were entirley different colored. The Tyranitar were a Navy blue color, and their blue stomachs were a silvery blue color with their claws and teeth being a silver color. Their eyes, though, were a deep black color. The Golems were a dark grey color, with their eyes being a Cosmic Black color. Another thing I noticed was that their Power and strength were way stronger than a normal Pokemon. Even their Shiny variants with the Pokerus Virus aren't that strong!" Serperior took over.

"I also noticed that they were attacking almost as if it were a planned attack," Serperior said in a regal voice, as she slithered passed Emboar. "They were fighting in complete coordination, like they've planned the entire thing and like Emboar siad, their Power was something that even I couldn't understand." They both stepped back, letting their Guildmaster come up to the front.

"As you've heard, things have been escalating to the point where in a few years, I believe, the world will be nothing but chaos and destruction," Samurott declared as he stepped back, prompting the Penguin to step up.

"Yes, Guildmaster Empoleon," Wigglytuff acknowledged. Empoleon nodded.

"My apprentices have told me the same as Samurott's friends have said," Empoleon told the Normal type. "Pokemon with different coloring then a normal or shiny version of a Pokemon as well as incredible strength. My father, who worked for your guild, would probably have helped in thsi case actually." Wigglytuff nodded.

"Where is your father anyways," Wigglytuff asked, getting a sigh from the Water/Steel type.

"I honestly don't know," Empoleon said, the monkey put a hand on the birds shoulder. "Infernape and Cresselia have looked almost everywhere they could think of, but haven't found a clue as to where he could be." Wigglytuff nodded, before the rat came up. "Do you have anything to add, Alakazam?"

"Yes I do," the Psychic type spoke. "My teammates, Charizard and Tyranitar, had a similar encounter as Serperior and Emboar. They however, managed to get some information from the enemy." The red dragon, Charizard, gave Alakazam a file. "From what they've gathered, I managed to create some theories They include: The Pokemon are being Possessed by an evil spirit, they are getting an evil power locked away long ago that has been lost to time, or the planet has gone into a catastrophic era once more." The Pokemon gasped. "However, the last one is more of a last resort, as if it were true, then a human would have entered the world, and found a partner Pokemon to help them. Wigglytuff's grandfather and I would have some familiarity with it, being that one of our Pokemon had actually been a human." Everyone nodded, though Naruto was sweating a bit. Luckily, no one noticed, but he knew he had to calm down, lest anyone DID notice. Alice, however, had a surprised look on her face as she heard the Guildmaster of Pokemon Square say that.

"Well, if that's all," Wigglytuff said, getting everyone's attention. "I have also come up with a theory. This theory, however, actually comes from an old story that my grandfather used to tell me. Long ago, about several thousand years ago, an evil being tried to take over the world. This being could unleash the darkness within a Pokemon's heart, and take complete control over the Pokemon. It granted its host incredible strength, but it gave them an eternal flow of anger that the being used to keep its hold on its host. It actually managed to infect one of the legendaries: Lugia, the guardian of the seas!" The Pokemon within the room, excluding Naruto, gasped when they heard this. "I believe that this being has return after it was defeated by the legendary. It's only a hunch however, as the legend is pretty old. The being went by the name of Shadow." As soon as he said that, an explosion came from above the cave they were within. They looked up, only to see several Sudowoodo as well as...

TEAM DARK!

They were all different however. Bisharp now had a midnight purple armor as well as his blades being a silvery grey color. Houndoom was now a grey color with a whitish blue under side. Absol was now a midnight black color with a silver sickle horn. The Sudowoodo were now a rusted orange color with black hands.

"Who are you Pokemon," Wigglytuff yelled as Chatot and Unfeazent got in front of him. Naruto was already in front of Rotom, Jack joining him along with Alice. The others were also prepared for the attack.

"We are the reborn Team Dark," Bisharp said, his voice darker than the deepest abyss. The biggest Sudowoodo spoke up next.

"Remember me, runt," Sudowoodo asked Naruto, as said Pokemon growled at him. He could feel the same dark energy that Sasuke was using to fight against him at the valley.

"You guys fought 'em," Emboar asked, gaining a nod from Jack.

"Aye, we fought him during our journey here," Jack explained as he got ready to fight.

"DARK PULSE," Bisharp shouted as he formed an orb of darkness, before firing it in a spiral like beam towards the group of Pokemon.

"FLAMETHROWER," Charizard shouted as he fired of a large stream of fire at the attack. The two attacks hit the other and an explosion was seen. The dust from the attacks settled, only to show that the enemy had charged up several attacks.

"SHADOW WAVE," Houndoom shouted, as she sent waves of darkness at the group of Pokemon.

"SHADOW CLAW," Absol shouted as he raced after Jack.

"SHADOW STRIKE," Bisharp shouted as he glowed purple, before he shot into the air. He then started to plummet down towards Guildmaster Rotom.

"ROCK SLIDE," the Sudowoodo shouted as many boulders formed from nowhere and started to drop on the group.

"THUNDERBOLT," Rotom and Alakazam shouted as they fired off a bolt of electricity.

"BONE RUSH INTO CLOSE COMBAT," Jack shouted as he rushed towards Houndoom and Absol.

"HYDRO PUMP," Samurott's leader like voice called out as he fired off a ton of pressurized water.

"LEAF STORM," Serperior called out in her regal like voice, sending thousands of leaves and petals at the Sudowoodo.

"FLAMETHROWER," Charizard, Emboar and Tyranitar shouted as one as they fired off a huge jet of flames, that then combined into an even bigger jet of flame.

Wigglytuff looked around for an exit, before he spotted on nearby. "Chatot, Unfeazent," the Guildmaster called to his assistants, who awaited his orders. "Grab Naruto and Alice. This is not the type of fight they're ready for. At least not Alice." Chatot and Unfeazent were both confused at why he said that, but followed his orders nonetheless. They ended up dragging a fidgeting Naruto and a whimpering Alice, as they followed their Guildmaster out of the meeting spot.

"Hey, let me go," Naruto grunted as he struggled to get out of the grey birds talons. He got a tug for his attempt. When they were far enough away from the battle, the two were gently dropped to the ground.

"Naruto, Alice," Wigglytuff called to them. "You two are to under leveled for this fight. You guys may have beaten them before, but I can tell that they must have had a power boost from someone." Alice hesitantly nodded, though Naruto looked ready to go back, whether they wanted him to or not. Before Wigglytuff could add more in, an explosion had occurred a few feet away from them. They all turned to see that the Sudowoodo had followed them.

"Hello again... runt," Sid (Whom is the boss Sudowoodo) said as he pointed his tree hand at the said Pokemon. It started to glow purple as he did so. "You an' aye 'ave sum unfinished business." With that, he rushed towards the group as the other Sudowoodo spammed their favorite attack.

"ROCK SLIDE!" Tons of boulders fell from portals in the air above the Pokemon as the pummeled them.

"DARK ARM," Sid shouted as he hit Naruto with the dark version of Hammer Arm. Naruto flew back, hitting one of the walls in the process. He slowly got up, only to see that Alice, Chatot and Unfeazent were knocked out. Wigglytuff was using Hyper Voice and Rollout to try and knock the enemies out. He was breathing heavily, signaling that the Rock Slide had hit him pretty hard. Naruto quickly ran over to the downed Pokemon, only to be stopped by one of the Sudowoodo getting passed Wigglytuff. It had its arm glowing purple, and was about to strike Alice in the head.

Time froze as Naruto saw the attack heading for his friend. He felt something within him unleash. He growled as a silver aura surrounded him, bringing the fight to a standstill as everyone there looked at him. Their eyes widened as they saw the aura swirling around his body, almost like a Seviper or an Arbok coiling around their prey as they suffocate them. His body slowly changed color, to where one side was cosmic black, and the other was a bright white color.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS," Naruto shouted out as he blurred from away from everyone's view, before he appeared in front of the Sudowoodo that was about to hit his friends. He barley touched with his finger, before the rock type was sent flying towards the other Pokemon, knocking a few of his kin out in the process. Wigglytuff was in awe at the power the pre-evolved version of Gallade was. He slowly staggered over to the boy, before getting into a fighting position. Naruto crossed two fingers and shouted out. "NINJA ART: SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" The area was covered in smoke, before it dispersed to show about fifty Naruto clones, all ready to fight. Wigglytuff nearly fainted, though whether it was due to shock or exhaustion he didn't know. Naruto gave a wave of his hand, and all of the clones charged at the 15 Sudowoodo. Naruto turned to Wigglytuff and his hand glowed green. "Good thing Grandma Tsunade taught me a little medical justu." He told the still stunned Guildmaster to lay down, and then started to heal his wounds.

"H-H-How did you do that," Wigglytuff said, while he watched go over to Chatot and the other two Pokemon as he healed them. Naruto smiled sadly without looking at Wigglytuff.

"It's from a life I hope to never return to," Naruto said mysteriously, before he silenced himself from continuing. Wigglytuff dropped the matter as he heard the sadness in the young Pokemon's voice. Several cries of pain brought his attention to the Sudowoodo, who were slowly losing men, being tossed around by Naruto's clones. He then saw something coming from the cave, before a beaten Bisharp was seen flying into Sid.

"WHAT THE HELL," Charizard yelled in surprise when he saw the clones. All of the other Pokemon had the same 'WTF' look on their faces. Wigglytuff couldn't help it and bursted out laughing. The clones had managed to finish off the Sudowoodo, just as Absol and Houndoom fell on top of them from the sky. "Oh, looke here. They finally landed." Even though everyone was hurt, they facefaulted at that. "What?"

* * *

Later:

After everyone had gotten off the mountain, Rotom offered the other Guildmasters to his guild, so that they can rest up before they left to their own guilds. Naruto and Alice had decided to tour the guild the next day as they were both beat from the days events. They were stopped by Rotom as they were walking to their assigned team room.

"Good job on the mission today Team Dynasty," Rotom cheerfully said, despite the bandages wrapped around his forehead. The duo blushed from the praise as the continued to listen to their boss. "You will be given a starting set of 2000 Poke, an Adventure Map, and a newer bag. Please wake up early tomorrow at 6:00 A.M. as we have a lot to discuss before the other Guildmasters leave for their guilds. Especially you, Naruto." Naruto gulped and nodded while Alice shyly hid behind Naruto as Rotom's voice got a little stern.

"Yes sir," Naruto said as he saluted, getting a chuckle from Rotom. The duo continued their walk, before they entered their room. Once inside, the duo laid on their beds, before silence reigned in the dark room.

"How did you do that stuff Naruto," Alice asked softly, almost so that Naruto almost missed what she said. He sighed as he turned onto his side.

"It's... It's complicated," Naruto said as he closed his eyes. "I'll explain it tomorrow. Okay Alice?" He got a 'yes' in return before the sound of snoring came from the two.


	5. Awkward moment, Meetings, and Rage

Hello everyone. 'Tis I, Kyroshiro. Okay, so here is chapter 5 of When the Memories are Gone. I do hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Pokemon or Naruto

* * *

A silver hand with a blade for an elbow opens up a book, showing drawings as well as writing. The hand disappears as the drawings come to life, showing up almost like a movie.(1)

* * *

**_Kagirinai hikari furu_**  
**_Sono Basho o tada mezashite_**  
**_Ima_**  
**_Bokura wa Tabitatsu_**

* * *

The pictures are of two humans, fighting over a valley. They fight it out, before they change to a red cloaked fox and a grey monster like figure. The fox has a purple sphere while the monster has a fist full of lightning. They clash, before the fox disappears. The drawings show the fox, now a black and silver humanoid, waking up on a beach, before it looks around and spots another being like it being chased.

* * *

**_Ah... Sekai wa naze_**

**_Kuraku Yurete Shimau no_**  
**_Yami ni toketa_**  
**_kanashimi ni_**  
**_Hikari tomoshite_**

* * *

Drawings change to a building that looks like an electric ghost. The two humanoids enter the building. They come out several minutes later with a jackal like creature as well as a creature that looks like the building. Change happens again as the quartet are now on a mountain with other creatures, discussing something very important. Change happens once more as the two humanoids are now in a cave, looking at a treasure chest, before they're attacked by what looks like a blue and red dragon.

* * *

**_Kagiri aru_**  
**_sekai nimo_**  
**_Hateshinaku yume wa yadoru_**  
**_Bokutachi wa,boktachi no_**  
**_Mirai o mamoru tame_**  
**_Unmei o,kiri hiraki_**  
**_Sono michi o tada shinjite_**  
**_Ima_**  
**_Kono sekai chuu no_**  
**_Negai yori tsuyoku_**  
**_Kimi o Mamoritai_**

* * *

The drawings changes to a forest of crystals, all shining with a rainbow like color. The duo enter with the same red and blue colored dragon as well as the jackal from before. Scene changes to the quartet finding a peculiar looking stone, before they're attacked by the stone that turns into a purple looking disk. Scene changes once more to a yellow mouse like Pokemon telling them of a prophecy, in which the two humanoids gasp at. Scene changes again to a beautiful lake, which draws the duo in, before they look into each others eyes.

* * *

**_Ah... Bokura wa Naze_**  
**_Atsuku ikite yukeru no_**  
**_Tooi hibi no_**  
**_Yasashisa o_**  
**_Wasurenai kara_**

* * *

Scene changes to the two in a life and death battle against a colossal blue whale like Pokemon with red markings on it. The colors on it suddenly change to a silvery blue and a midnight purple. Scene change once more to a volcano with a suspicious looking tower. At the top of the tower is a figure covered in the shadow, before a metal like claw is comes out. Scene change again to a town, which had the building behind it. The duo are returning, bruised and sore, but proud. The town is cheering for the two, who had changed a bit, as they walk up to the Pokemon the building is shaped after.

* * *

**_Kagiri aru_**  
**_Sekai nimo_**  
**_Hateshimaku ai wa tsumoru_**  
**_Bokutachi wa_**  
**_Bokutachi no_**  
**_Mirai o,Shinjiteru_**  
**_Kanashimi ni_**  
**_Tachimukau_**  
**_Sono saki no_**  
**_Kibou no tame_**  
**_Sou_**  
**_Ichizu na negai wa_**  
**_Nando demo tsuyoku_**  
**_Umarekawaru kara_**

* * *

The drawings are now on a tower, higher than the clouds themselves. The two, now changed even more, were arriving there on a green dragon like Pokemon as they were attacking other dragon looking Pokemon. The silver one fired of a purple moon shaped attack, while one of the dragon Pokemon fired of a yellow beam. The two attacks met and everything is covered in smoke. When the smoke clears, the duo were inside the tower, climbing up to the top as they attacked any Pokemon that got in their way. The silver one jumps on a red and blue looking Pokemon that was about to attack the green one.

* * *

**_Hikari furu_**  
**_Asa ga kuru_**  
**_Aisu beki_**  
**_Kono sekai ni_**  
**_Sou_**  
**_Bokura wa umareta_**

* * *

The two are now attacking a black horse like creature as well as a purple dragon like creature. The two are joined with the Pokemon that the building represents as well as the green dragon. The four launch their strongest attacks at the duo, who fire of a yellow beam of energy and a black ball of darkness. Explosions are created as smoke caused by the attacks block everyone's view. The smoke clears to show that the quartet are hurt, but had managed to defeat the two Pokemon. The quartet turn to leave, but the now white horse asks the silver one to stay for a bit. Scene changes to outside of the tower, as they were flying down towards a floating island. The silver suddenly grunts in pain as his body starts to release yellow particles. The green one and the floating Pokemon look at the silver one in worry and question. He smiles sadly as he starts to disappear. He tells them everything, causing the two to gasp, while the green dragon let out a concerned sigh. The green Pokemon wraps her arms around the silver one, and cries into his shoulder, desperately trying to make him stay. The silver Pokemon disappears with a smile on his face, just as the trio made it to the island.

* * *

**_Doko made mo_**  
**_Doko made mo_**  
**_Kanashimi wa koete yukeru_**  
**_Bokutachi wa_**  
**_Bokutachi no_**  
**_Sekai o aishiteru_**  
**_Kagei aru_**  
**_Sekai nimo_**  
**_Hateshinaku Hikari wa furu_**  
**_Sou_**  
**_Bokura no mirai wa_**  
**_Itsu made mo tsuyoku_**  
**_Kagayaki tsuzukeru_**

* * *

Scene goes to the human, now back in his world, looking into the waters of the valley in sadness. He looks up in time to see a figure with silver hair, followed by another one with blond hair. A man with white hair appears behind him, causing the human to smile sadly at the three. Scene goes back to the green humanoid Pokemon, who is crying at the same beach that the human appeared from. The human can somehow hear her wails, and tries to escape from the silver haired man's grip. He manages to escape and jumps into the waters of the valley, just as a beam of light hit the very spot he landed in. He starts to float up, and smiles sadly at the three humans, who are calling for him to come back. He shakes his head, and falls unconscious as the light disappears. Back at the beach, the green humanoid was being comforted by a black and blue dragon Pokemon, before a light show happens behind them. They look, just as the light disappears and shows the silver humanoid. He awakens and looks in their directions, before smiling. The green humanoid looks at him in disbelief, before tears appear in her eyes as she flung herself at him. The silver one comforts her while the dragon watches with a smile in her face. Scene changes back to the book, just as the drawings change to a family made up of the duo and two little humanoid Pokemon, an orange one and a blue one as well as a platinum colored nine-tailed fox.

The camera pans out to show the same silver being closing the book with a smile on his face, before a hand wrapped around his arm. He turns to face the green humanoid as he wraps his arms around her waist, while the two smaller humanoids came in and hugged his feet, his hands going over their backs. The fox comes in with a sheepish grin as he sits next to the family. The silver one smiles at this, before the scene fades away.

* * *

Naruto groaned as the light of the sun washed over his body, including his face. He was having such a nice dream: an endless bowl of Ramen being made just for as he was crowned Emperor of the Ramen Empire. Oh~... such a nice dream! Naruto briefly wondered if he could go back, but gave up when the sun didn't hold back. He sighed as he got up and started to do his morning routines. It was amazing how fast he was adjusting to the life here in this world, especially since he arrived three days ago. He opened the door to the bathroom, not noticing three things: 1. his partner was not in her bed, 2. the light to the bathroom was on and 3. someone's voice could be heard within the bathroom. Time seemed to stop for Naruto and Alice as they stared at each other wide eyed. Alice had taken off the 'dress' that all Ralts were known for, revealing her naked form to Naruto. Another thing was the fact that she was...

Naruto started to apologize faster than Lee could run with his weights off and three of the Gates opened. Then the nose bleed came and Naruto flew back, red in the face and his eyes swirled. Alice was blushing so hard, you could feel the heat coming from her face. She quickly used her psychic power to close the door and she quickly got into the shower. They both knew one thing, the morning would VERY awkward.

* * *

In the Guild Hall:

The two were right. No matter what they did, they would be reminded off what happened and would blush so much, many of the Pokemon thought they might have gotten sick. Naruto quickly calmed his breathing as he walked towards the cafeteria built into the building. Alice was a few feet behind him, and was constantly red in the face. Naruto sighed, glad for the 'dress' that came with the species. If not for that, he was sure that he would've... He wasn't a pervert like his last sensei. The duo quickly got some breakfast, which was a berry salad for the two. As they ate, Naruto began to think about how he would be explaining everything that he did back at the meeting place. He sighed as he knew it would be a troublesome day. Heh, he was speaking like Shika now...

His mind was brought out of thinking when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He looked at the source, only to see it was Guildmaster Rotom. He smiled at the Ghost/Electric type. "Hello Guildmaster," Naruto greeted the Pokemon, gaining Alice's attention. "How are you doing today?" Rotom smiled at the two.

"Well the day has just started, but so far its great," Guildmaster Rotom said cheerfully as he did and aerial back flip. Naruto and Alice smiled at the Pokemon antics. Naruto sighed.

"Well, I guess we should meet the other Guildmasters and talk about yesterday, huh," Naruto asked, kinda uncomfortable at the fact he would have to explain how he did those techniques. It would be kinda hard, and he didn't want to tell them that he was a human. _"Used to be," _he thought to himself. Rotom nodded.

"Yup, come on, let's go," Guildmaster Rotom said as he led the duo towards his chambers. He then turned to the two. "Another thing. Anything and Everything that is said or done in that room is kept silent until I say so. That means you cannot breath a word of this to anyone so long as you live unless you are given my permission. Am I clear?" Naruto nodded as did Alice. Rotom smiled. "All right then. Lets go in." The trio entered the room, and the two rookies could see that everyone was there. Rotom cleared his throat. "Lets get down to business, no?" The others nodded. All of them turned towards Naruto, causing him to sweatdrop. "Let's start off with Naruto here. I'm sure I speak for everyone when I asked, how were you able to perform those techniques you used? They are unlike any that we've seen." Naruto started to sweat a little. As he was about to speak a lie, he heard a a voice in his head.

_"Do not be afraid to tell them the truth, Naruto," _Naruto heard in his head. The voice sounded like...

_"ARCEUS," _the former human thought, not wanting the others to not about him yet. He heard a gentle laughter before the voice came back.

_"Yes, it is me, Naruto. I do not have much time to talk right now as I am a busy Pokemon. I just wanted to tell you that it is alright to tell them everything." _Naruto mentally nodded as Arceus's presence left his mind. He told him to tell them everything, and so he did.

A few hours later, the group within the room were keeling over in shock at what was told to them. This boy was from another universe, where the HUMANS could perform moves that could match up in par to their moves. Incredible!

"That's...that's amazing Naruto," Alice said, breaking the silence that had plagued the room. "You must be very powerful then?" Naruto looked around mareepishly.

"Actually, I was known as the Surprising Knuckle Head as well as the Dead Last back home, well former home," Naruto said, scratching his head in embarrassment and from the awkwardness. Everyone else was surprised.

"Then how were ye so strong," Jack asked. Naruto looked down as the air grew cold around him.

"Because I always wanted to help people, no matter how bad they were," Naruto said before he started to explain. "You see, something had happened on the night of my birth, something that was out of anyone's power. Many Ninja and People died that night thanks to a demon. I our world, their are beings called tailed beast. In total, there are nine, but a tenth mythical one was said to exist, trapped on the moon. The ninth tailed beats, a rabbit fox, attacked our village, killing thousands. Because I was born on that night, people there thought I was the demon in human form after our leader of the time defeated it. Because of that, I was always alone, and I wished for nothing but friends. I finally got some, and I made a promise to myself." at this he looked up, seeing many of the Pokemon were crying. Alice was hanging on to his arm, bawling her eyes out as she could feel the loneliness, sadness, and despair coming off of Naruto. But then she felt happiness, joy and hope. "I promised myself that I would always protect my friends, even if it killed me in the end. Almost has a couple of times too. But I never regretted it." Everyone smiled at the boy. That natural charm of becoming anyone's friend was working its magic as everyone felt for the blond.

Rotom nodded before he spoke again. "All right then, if that is all, then I would like to close this meeting. I hope you other Guildmasters have a VERY safe trip back to your Guilds," Rotom said, getting a 'thank you' from the other Guildmasters. As soon as all of the others left, Rotom turned to Naruto and Alice, only to see that Alice had fallen asleep on Naruto's arm and Naruto had no clue as to what to do. Jack gave mighty laugh at that, before he was whacked in the back of the head by Hydra.

"I will bring Alice to her bed," Naruto said as he left the room. Rotom nodded.

"Very well, but please return once you do. We have things to discuss," Rotom said, gaining a nod from the Psychic type. Naruto returned ten minutes later, blushing up a storm. Everyone was wondering what had happened. "What happened?" Naruto's blush got harder as he shook his head while a trail of blood left his nose.

"I-i-it was nothing," Naruto said as he covered his nose. The trio blinked before shrugging. "So what did you want to talk about?" Rotom grinned as he brought out a bag, and tossed it (well as much of a toss for a Pokemon with no hands) to Naruto, who caught it and heard some jingling inside. He opened the bag to see a lot of cash, Poke in this world. "Wh-What;s this for?" Rotom giggled like a little kid.

"That's your payment for the mission yesterday," Rotom said as Jack and Hydra left to continue their duties. "After all, it was an important mission." Naruto nodded dumbly, before he thought of something. Guildmaster Rotom was already ahead of him though. "We have a banker on the third floor. You can leave your money with him. Trust me, NOBODY has EVER been able to steal from him. His reputation makes him more intimidating." Naruto nodded. "That's all from me for now. You and Alice, when she wakes up, have the rest of the day off. Be ready for missions tomorrow. You may go now." Naruto nodded and bowed before he left, leaving Rotom to whatever he does behind closed doors. Rotom grinned. "TIME FOR PIN THE TAIL ON THE PONYTA!" If one were to walk by the Guildmasters door, they could swear they heard a party in there.

* * *

Naruto sighed to himself as he walked towards the third floor. The sack of money was tied to his waist as the Emotion Pokemon was in deep thought. He was brought out of them however when he bumped into another Pokemon. He looked at said Pokemon and apologized. "I'm so sorry sir," he said respectfully with a bow. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He looked up to see that the Pokemon was grinning.

"Don't worry about it lad," the Pokemon said before introducing himself. "The names Rage. I'm a Charizard as well the banker. I'm gonna take a guess and say your a new team and you just finished your first mission, huh?" Naruto nodded before handing him the bag. Rage grinned. "And what team are you in?" Naruto answered with a solute.

"Team Dynasty sir," Naruto said. "Exploration and Rescue Team. Team Leader." Rage bellowed in laughter.

"Yer alright kid," Rage said before he remembered something. "Wait, didn't you guys just finish an escort mission of Guildmaster Rotom?" Naruto hesitantly nodded. Rage grinned again. "Congratulations. You should feel honored, especially since this is the first time that a newly formed rookie team took on an A-Class mission. So really, congrats." Naruto blushed.

"Well it my teammate, Alice and I's team work as well as Jack helpin' out ," Naruto said. He wanted to share the credit after all. Rage smirked.

"Truthful too," Rage said. "Yer definitely alright kid. If you ever need help, just come to me. I'll be glad ta help." Naruto nodded and thanked him before leaving, leaving the Fire/Flying type to organize the newest team's money.

* * *

It seems like a good idea to stop here. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please review. If you didn't, do bother as I will ignore you and any flamers. That's all for me right now, so PEACE!


End file.
